A process for the preparation of pentahydroxyhexylcarbamoyl undecanoic acid is disclosed in U.S. patent application Publication No. 2005/0020563. That process provides an overall yield of only 29% final product. A process that affords a higher overall yield for the preparation of pentahydroxyhexylcarbamoyl undecanoic acid (and other alkanoic acids) would be desirable.